Invisible
by Scarred Secrets
Summary: She was invisible. Always has been. Only now...it's different. OC. Read and Review!
1. Invisible

**A.N.** Short and random drabble I came up with out of nowhere. Not exactly sure where I wanted to go with it. However. Since I don't have any plans of actually making a chapter story out of this (I suck at chapter stories anyways xx; ), I give permission to anyone who'd like to use this character and build a story around her to do so. Of course. I'd like to be informed if you do. I'd be very interested in reading it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. Nor will I ever own X-Men or anything to do with it's creation.

**Summary: **She was invisible. Always had been. Only now…it's different.

* * *

She watched from a distance. Always watching. Always longing. But never advancing. She couldn't bring herself to ask for acceptance. She couldn't bring herself to ask for help. It's just how she'd always been. Even _before_ she'd began to show signs of mutation. On the playground as a small child, she'd stand off to the side, fingers laced together as she watched the other kids play. Not being able to ask for acceptance. For friendship. In school she'd sit with everyone else…but she'd still be watching. Even teachers seemed to forget she was there.

No one ever asked her her name. No one ever asked her to join in. She'd had contact though. Plenty of it. School projects would pair her up with a random student. She'd always know who they were, the things they'd enjoy to do…because she would watch. Watch and listen as other kids communicated with each other. Learning about them, even when they didn't care to learn about her. But no one was ever cruel to her. Not until she'd _changed_. Became something prone to prejudice.

And it had hurt. So bad when her family finally gave up on her. Told her to go, and to never come back. They were disgusted with her. But she was even more disgusted with them. But she couldn't hate them. Not the way they hated her. She was just to damn kind to hate them. She still left. Finding herself going to the one place she _knew_ she could go to. But she never got to close to the mansion. Only watching from a distance, trying to will herself to enter through the doors. But never succeeding.

She never used her power. Not intentionally. But sometimes when she'd find herself shedding tears after hours of been doing so, she knew that if someone were to walk by…they wouldn't be able to see her. She would be invisible to them. Just like she'd been invisible as a child. Only this time…she really couldn't be seen.

* * *

**A.N. **Odd. I know. It came out of nowhere though! And is the first thing I've been satisfied with for a long time now. Reviews equal love by the way! xD 


	2. Disembodied

**A.N. **Like the previous chapter of this…very odd ficlet this came out of absolutely nowhere. I'm not quite satisfied with it. Actually a bit confused about it, but. I hope you will like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. Nor will I ever own X-Men or anything to do with it's creation.

* * *

Her lips parted. A barely audible voice whispering out the lyrics of the song that played around her. It was a rare occurrence for her to even make a sound. Some would think she was mute, while others questioned if she even had a tongue at all. She didn't blame them. Sometimes she didn't know she even had a voice herself. Which is exactly why it sounded so unfamiliar to her. Almost wrong in a sense. It was disembodied from her, sounding as if it was coming from some place far away. Sometimes she wondered if that was how others felt when she spoke.

But then. She felt something similar to that when someone spoke to her. Their voices always sounding so far off, as if they weren't talking to her…but some else. She knew though. She knew it was because the only ones that had ever spoken _to_ her not _at_ her had been her family. She didn't have one of those anymore…did she? No. They didn't want her. But she wanted them. It had been her first rejection. Never having faced it before. Because she'd been invisible.

Was she invisible anymore? Now that they had _seen_ her and _welcomed_ her? She wasn't sure. Even when she was invisible in a literal sense…was she really unseen? Or was she still looked through at all times? She didn't feel as invisible as she once felt…but it still lingered and she wanted to hold on to it. It was unnatural. Just like her voice.

As her thoughts came to an end, her whispers continued. An illusion of a disembodied voice formed as she faded away, her chair appearing empty. Yet it wasn't. She still remained in that chair, one had resting idly on the cover of an old book. Her unseen lips curling into an invisible smile.

* * *

**A.N.** Like I said. A bit on the confusing side. I have no idea what I was trying to do with this. It was totally random. But. R&R! 


End file.
